Ghost and Me
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Sasuke yang diam-diam paranoid bertemu dengan sesosok makhluk halus ceria bernama Naruto? Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua, ya? RnR? Sho-ai!


**Ini adalah salah-satu karya jadul saya yang saya remake dari segi _pair_. Semoga berkenan!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Hei! Kau tahu desas-desus yang mulai marak dibicarakan di daerah Konoha?"<p>

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kabarnya, di daerah sini kadang muncul sesosok makhluk halus, lho!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost and Me<strong>

**Character** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Sasuke. U & Naruto. U

**Warning:** AU, sho-ai, typo[s], etc

* * *

><p>Awal pembicaraan yang mengerikan ini membuat Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang serta warna hitam dominan yang diwarisi ayahnya yang membuat ia menjadi dambaan kaum Hawa, merasa bulu kuduknya seraya berdiri. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menjauh dari tempatnya melangkah. Dasar Kiba. Bocah yang telah lama berteman dengan Sasuke ini sibuk bercerita hingga tak menyadari perubahan raut muka Sasuke.<p>

Uchiha penuh dengan gengsi, maka Sasuke kini mencoba berdiri dengan tegap layaknya ksatria walau hatinya berkata ia takut.

Berulangkali Sasuke mencoba menginterupsi cerita Kiba, namun gagal karena Sang Inuzuka nampaknya bersemangat sekali menjelaskan cerita yang baru didengarnya tadi di sekolah.

Layaknya pendongeng, Kiba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menirukan sosok makhluk halus yang faktanya masih berupa terkaan saja.

**SYUUUH…**

Angin berhembus di antara mereka, Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat ketakutan mulai berancang-ancang, mengambil posisi pelari bak mengikuti lomba lari tingkat nasional. Kiba yang mulai menyadari sikon yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam mulai berhenti bicara.

Satu tepukan pelan di pundak Uchiha yang ketakutan dan Kiba mulai berbisik dengan nada gentar, "K-kau merasa merinding tidak, Sas?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak mau Sasuke jawab. Alasannya, ia sendiri kini tengah sibuk dengan imajinasinya yang mulai membayangkan bermacam-macam rupa dari makhluk halus.

Dalam keadaan genting terkadang manusia cenderung bersikap egois.

Tanpa komando dari siapapun, Kiba berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang na'asnya malah berdiri kaku. Salahkan kakinya yang enggan membawanya lekas menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Sasuke…."

Sebuah suara mengisi gendang telinga Sasuke, merasa bahwa suara ini terdengar ceria ketimbang menakutkan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dimana kini tengah berdiri seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya tak ada di antara dia dan Kiba.

Ok, akan kita lihat bagaimana kondisi saat ini. Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri di sebuah jalanan yang 'mati'. Hanya ada beberapa rumah, itupun tanpa penghuni. Disertai dengan pepohonan rimbun dan cahaya yang sungkan menerpa daerah ini, tempat ini sangat pas untuk syuting film horor.

Kemudian kini, Uchiha menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sesosok makhluk yang—

—Manis...

Barangkali itulah yang dapat diinterpretasikan dari paras pemuda—atau sesosok makhluk halus bergender laki-laki ini.

Rambut pirang berkilau, mata yang laksana samudera, dan tubuh tegap dibalut kulit tan.

Bagian yang paling menarik adalah bahwa pemuda ini tersenyum dengan senyuman yang hidup. Membuat Sasuke tersihir sehingga luput dari kesadaran bahwa makhluk di depannya ini bukanlah manusia sepertinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Sasuke melayangkan pertanyaan dan mulai menyesali apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Bertanya pada seorang makhluk halus tentang 'siapa' dia bukanlah ide yang bagus. Seolah alam bawah sadarnya kembali mengambil alih, niatan Sasuke untuk kabur muncul kembali.

'1…2…3!'

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah uluran tangan menarik seragam yang ia kenakan. Ah, andai saja Sasuke tak memiliki gengsi kelewat tinggi. Mungkin saja, saat ini ia akan melepas seragamnya secara paksa dan berlari pergi.

Dengan alasan sama—gengsi—ia kembali berdiri diam.

"Tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan aku!"

Sebuah permohonan dari seorang pemuda manis. Tapi, bukan manusia. Aah! Sasuke mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya tadi ia pulang dengan mengambil rute lain yang lebih aman. Walau jauh, setidaknya nyawanya lebih aman dibanding lewat rute ini.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan. Nada bicaranya ia buat sedingin mungkin, menutupi suara hatinya yang menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan.

_Sapphire_ dan _o__nyx_ beradu. Ada guratan kesedihan yang terpancar dalam _sapphire_ itu, setidaknya itulah yang dapat Sasuke pahami dari kontak mata mereka. Walau hanya selintas, tapi Sasuke merasa makhluk halus ini tak berbahaya.

Merasa ketakutannya mulai berkurang, Sasuke mulai berdiri dengan rileks. Mengatur nafas dan melayangkan sederet kalimat berbau tanda tanya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Diam. Ada jeda yang mengisi celah pembicaraan dua makhluk berlainan ini. sebelum reaksi dari pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh sang pemuda.

"Tolong, carikan aku cincin!"

"Cincin?"

"Ya," pemuda itu melepas genggaman tangannya di seragam Sasuke dan mulai mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jari manis miliknya, "sebelumnya terpasang di sini. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada. Aku yakin ada di sekitar sini. Carikanlah untukku. Kumohon…!"

Sasuke ingin menyanggupi permintaan pemuda di depannya ini, apalagi melihat matanya yang memelas itu. Tapi, langit menunjukkan waktu menjelang malam, dan berada di tempat seperti ini di malam hari? _No, thanks_.

"Akan kubantu mencarinya tapi tidak hari ini. Besok siang akan kucarikan untukmu."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dinilai memuaskan, pemuda tersebut tersenyum kembali, nyaris menunjukkan cengiran. Menampakkan wajah bahagianya.

Merasa telah membebani Uchiha penakut satu ini, ia membungkukan badannya, "Tidak sopan rasanya jika aku tidak mengenalkan diri pada orang yang sudi membantuku. Perkenalkan, aku Naruto!"

Sebuah uluran tangan, pertanda salam perkenalan mengisi pemandangan yang dilihat Sasuke dari balik lensa matanya.

Tersenyum, Sasuke balas menjabat tangan tersebut. Berkenalan dengan 'sosok lain' mungkin bukan hal yang bagus, tapi Sasuke rasa, itu juga bukan hal yang buruk.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap sinis kamarnya. Salah, lebih tepat jika dijabarkan bahwa Sasuke tengah menatap sinis pada pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba mengekor Sasuke hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.<p>

Mimpi apa dia semalam, ya?

"Jadi," Sasuke membuka suara, "mau apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah tawa kecil mengisi tampang tanpa dosa Naruto, "Hehe. Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu saja sampai besok."

Sasuke menghela nafas, diabaikannya Naruto yang terus berdiri memandanginya melakukan serangkaian aktifitas. Terkadang, Naruto mengeluarkan kata pujian dan ejekan jika melihat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu dengan ceroboh.

* * *

><p>Malam hari, dan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Terkadang, Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto yang sibuk memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket milik Sasuke.<p>

Sesekali, Sasuke melihat kepala Naruto yang terkantuk-kantuk, dan sesekali itu pula Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengantuk? Masa' makhluk sepertimu bisa mengantuk?"

Merasa membenarkan kalimat Sasuke, Naruto membuang muka dan memasang tampang cemberut disertai rona merah yang mendominasi pipi tan-nya.

Gemas, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Diraihnya pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Terbawa suasana, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan jarum jam. Kesunyian membuat mereka melupakan segalanya. Membagi rasa hangat mereka dengan menyentuhkan bibir masing-masing. Memekarkan bunga cinta yang semula kuncup.

* * *

><p>Matahari menyeruak muncul, membagi porsinya dengan awan biru. Pepohonan pun tak kalah berperan, pohon berwarna coklat yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada teman baik yang dengan teganya kemarin telah meninggalkan ia sendirian—ralat, berdua. Dengan seorang makhluk bernama Naruto.<p>

Di sekolah, Kiba sujud berkali-kali pada Sasuke. Meminta maaf atas perbuatannya kemarin. Jahat benar ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tempat macam begitu. Beruntung, Sasuke tetap bisa datang ke sekolah dengan utuh.

"Aku justru berterimakasih padamu, Kiba."

"Eh?" Kiba terlihat bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum, diulaskannya sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali dapat ia perlihatkan, "Berkat kau," Sasuke tak lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. Kepalanya mendongak pada sisi kiri tubuhnya dimana di situ tengah berdiri sesosok makhluk yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

'Aku dan Naruto berjumpa,' Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang terik membuat Sasuke menyeka keringatnya berkali-kali. Melihat itu, Naruto mengusap dahi putih Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tersebut, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto pun dibuat salah-tingkah olehnya.<p>

"Hari ini, aku akan melepasmu."

"Iya."

"Pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu…"

Sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama. Pertanda salam perpisahan sebelum Sasuke mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan mencari benda kecil bernama cincin. Setelah beberapa jam berselang, akhirnya cincin tersebut ditemukan. Merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat mengenakan benda kesayangannya lagi, Naruto menitikan air mata haru.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Ini adalah pemberian dari tunanganku… aku teramat mencintainya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan kau mulai mengisi hatiku. Seandainya saja aku manusia, mungkin ini bukanlah pertemuan yang singkat. Mungkin ada esok hari yang menyenangkan yang menunggu kita, dan mungkin—"

Ucapan Naruto terputus karena bibir Sasuke telah mendominasinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga. Sayonara…," sosok Naruto lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Pertemuan yang singkat yang menghadirkan cinta di antaranya. Cinta itu memang sulit ditebak.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha Gakuen)<strong>

"Kau tahu?" sebuah suara khas pemuda berambut coklat jabrik terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu," pemuda yang satunya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sasuke, menyahuti.

"Tempat mengerikan itu akan dijadikan taman bermain, lho. Dengan begitu tempat tersebut tidak akan menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan lagi!"

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kiba. Sedikit syok, karena itu berarti 'tempat' Naruto akan lenyap. Namun, ada yang lebih penting dari itu yang dapat Sasuke pahami maknanya. Bahwa cinta yang mereka rasakan kala itu bukanlah cinta sesaat yang palsu. Bahwa itu adalah cinta murni yang apa adanya.

Karena, dari sebuah pertemuan akan ada banyak kisah.

Kakashi-_sensei_, wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas, Kiba dan Sasuke duduk tenang di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sebuah kabar untuk kalian. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru, namanya—"

Belum sempat kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat layaknya berandalan membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia menggebrak meja guru sembari berteriak lantang, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Salam kenal!"

Saat itu juga, Sasuke merasa pemandangan di sekelilingnya berputar dan ia ambruk di tempat.

* * *

><p><em>Karena, perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan yang lain…<em>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jelek? Gaje? Maaf!

Rei sarankan, sih, baca fict ini malem supaya feel-nya ngena.

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

Singkat kata,

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW**


End file.
